


Yellow Fever

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [13]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mortal Nikola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: With as dramatic as he was being you would have thought he had yellow fever instead of a simple cold.





	Yellow Fever

**Author's Note:**

> For SanctuaryDrabbles on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Yellow

Helen taps her knuckle against the wood softly before walking into the closed off bedroom. She wrinkles her nose when she smells the must and staleness that had taken over before rolling her eyes as she steps through to the other side of the room.

“I’m dying.”

She pushes back the curtains to let some light in before opening up one of the windows to cycle the air, “You have a cold, Nikola. You’re not dying.”

“I _feel_ like I’m dying,” The former vampire wheezes from the bed, laid up dramatically in navy satin sheets and light blue pajamas with his night shirt gaping at the chest to reveal the amount of Vick’s VapoRub he’d slathered across his skin.

“It’s called congestion,” Helen tells him as she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, “I brought you something.”

“Wine?”

“No, not wine,” She shakes her head with a huff of a laugh and digs in the grocery bag dangling from her fingers. She pulls out a light yellow, stuffed bat and wiggles it in his face, the wings flapping loosely. He wrinkles his nose and swipes at it before snatching it out of her hand.

“Really?” He gives her a droll look, his tone extremely nasal and stuffy. She grins and winks at him before pulling out two boxes and putting them on his bedside table along with a bottle of yellow Gatorade.

“I stopped at the store while I was out and got you some medicine. Follow the instructions, finish the sports drink, it’ll help. You need to stay hydrated.”

“You’re just tired of my whining.”

“I am very tired of your whining,” Helen agrees as she reaches out to brush his hair from his face, checking his temperature as her fingers touch his skin, “But I am also sympathetic to your plight considering it has been over a century since the last time you’ve had well…anything.”

“You got me yellow,” He points out after a moment of her fussing, holding the bat back up.

“It would be rude to get you a gift and not get it in your favorite color,” She smiles softly before patting him on the arm and standing up, “Get some rest.”


End file.
